The BreakUpvsMakeUp challenge (finished)
by LoveYouForeverAndMore
Summary: A challenge from me for you guys! :D If you want to apply and know more, read inside the first chapter! :D VOTE Now for your favorites in chapter 6! Three more days to vote! WE HAVE A WINNER! :D SEE IN CHAPTER 8!
1. What for a challenge?

**Hay guys! Since we almost have 3 sites full of stories here, I thought that it's time for a new challenge :D**

**The last one did Grace-1997 , where she did an awesome job but I think it's time for a new one :D**

**The challenge is called 'BreakUpvsMakeUp' challenge :D **

**You want to know more about it?**

**Well, it's pretty easy it gives two different themes and you can choose one of them and a couple of choice and write an One Shot for it. **

**To make the themes a bit more specific:**

**1) Break Up: The couple breaks up over a dramatic fight .**

**2) Make Up: The couple already did break up and makes up.**

**The point in this is to bring good emotions and a lot of drama in to your One Shot for the challenge :D **

**Just let your creativity flow :D  
**

**YES! You have to choose one of the themes and YES, you can only write ONE One Shot!**

**Here are the general rules:**

**- The One Shot has to have at least 800 words**

**- Nothing M rated one, what also means no sex or violent scenes **

**- Not writing yourself reviews as a guest. We'll probably never find out, if you'll do it, but you're just going to cheat yourself.**

**- No copying and no collab writing**

**- SAME CHANCES for everyone. I'm not going to count anything from Grace's challenge in. Means everybody can win and has a chance, no matter who takes part of it.**

**- I don't write reviews for the One Shots. I count my votes to the final votes.**

**- It has to be a new One Shot and not one that already excists!**

**Well, those are the rules :D If you want to take part of it, just write a review with which theme you use and which couple :)**

**You can take part of it until the 27th April and you can write the One Shot, until the 1st May :)**

**That's what you have to do:**

**1) Write that you take part of it**

**2) Write the One Shot**

**3) Post it with #BreakUpvsMakeUp in the summary :)**

**4) Tell me that it's in and the best with a link to it :)**

**5) Wait until all votes are in :D**

**Every review, every favorite and every follower counts and the one with the most points will win at the end! :D**

**Hope you guys take part of it :)**

**Much love from me xxxx**


	2. The competors so far

**Hay guys! Wow, already 5 competors! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for taking part of it, even though it's sad that only one person chose the theme Break Up :/**

**There are plenty of ways to make something like this at the same time still romantic :D**

**Besides, you're only not allowed while the competition to make an epilogue , but after that you can still do one :)**

**Well, okay enough talked. Here are the competors so far:**

**Grace-1997 (Break up, Jarrett , posted)**

**Junatina (Break up, Jarrett, posted)**

**ProudlyUnique (Make Up, Jarrett, posted)**

**AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn (Make Up, Larrett, posted)**

**GlitterGirl123 (Make Up, Jogan, not finished yet)**

**1Dlovver (Break Up, Larrett, posted)**

**You guys can still take part of it , until the 27th April and you have to post the One Shot until the 1st May! **

**By the way: The results will be there on the 5th May then! :D**

**Well, I really hope that some more people will chose the Break Up theme and we get some more pairings :)**

**Something new about the competition will come soon! :)**

**Much love from me xx**


	3. AN again the price

**Hay guys! I forgot to announce, what the price is :D**

**Well, and also about the Break Up thing...**

**Like I said, you guys can make a sequel AFTER the competition! :D**

**Well, I really hope that some more people are going to compete :)**

**Don't forget, you have time until the 27th April to take part of it! :)**

**Well, here is the price (Grace - 1997 has nothing against it that I put in the same price as her)**

**1 month shout out on my profile**

**Shout out here :)**

**3 Shout outs at my story :)**

**Well, that was it already! :D  
**

**Talk to you guys soon :)**


	4. Points!

**Hay guys! I wanted to tell you know, how I count the points :D**

**Even though I still hope that more people are going to compete!**

**Don't forget to write me a message when you're finished with your One Shot!**

**AND PLEASE read the excercised before you make the One Shot! :)**

**Well, the points are like that:**

**Follower: 1 Point**

**Review: 2 Points**

**Favorite: 3 Points **

**Soooo :D Now, you know it :D Only two One Shots are posted so far! :)**

**You guys have 4 more days to take part of it and until the 1st May to post it! :)**

**Love from me xxx**


	5. One more day

**Hay guys! I just wanted to inform you that you have only one more day to compete!  
**

**Well, and from tomorrow on you can also vote here, who you want to win! :)**

**Well, but you can only give one vote for a Break Up and one for a Make Up One Shot! :D**

**To everyone who's already competing: The One Shot has to be done till the 1st May, don't forget!**

**Everything what comes after that won't count!**

**Okay that was it already from me :D**

**See ya soon!**


	6. Stop with applying!

**Hay guys! Sooo :D The taking part of is over! You can't compete anymore but...**

**There is still one One Shot missing!**

**GlitterGirl123? We're waiting for your Jogan Make Up One Shot! :)**

**The One Shots of the others are already there:**

**Grace-1997 : It's too late for that (Break up, Jarrett , posted)**

**Junatina : Who do you really love?(Break up, Jarrett, posted)**

**ProudlyUnique : Worth it? (Make Up, Jarrett, not finished yet)**

**AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn : Aftershock (Make Up, Larrett, posted)**

**1Dlovver : T****ears Of Betrayal **(Break Up, Larrett, posted)

**You can also vote here now in reviews, who you want to win! :D **

**But only one vote for the every theme!**

**Every vote here gets the competer 2 extra points for the competition! :)**

**The last One Shot can still be posted until the 1st May and the votes goes until the 5th May! :)**

**Talk to you guys soon! :)**


	7. Three more days

**Hay guys! Sooo :D Now the time to post the One SHots is also over and we have five finished One Shots! :D**

**GlitterGirl123 has been kicked out since she didn't manage to post her One Shot until yesterday! **

**The One Shots are once again:**

**Grace-1997 : It's too late for that (Break up, Jarrett)**

**Junatina : Who do you really love?(Break up, Jarrett)**

**ProudlyUnique : Worth it? (Make Up, Jarrett)**

**AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn : Aftershock (Make Up, Larrett)**

**1Dlovver : T****ears Of Betrayal **(Break Up, Larrett)

**You can also vote here now in reviews, who you want to win! :D**

**Every vote here gets the competer 2 extra points for the competition! :)**

**We already got some votes here and don't forget that you also can only vote one time here for every theme! :D**

**At monday you guy will get the results! I hope you guys can't wait for it! :D**

**You'll get it at 8 p.m. german time!**

**Here are again the points you get for what:**

**Follower : 1 Point**

**Review and Vote here: 2 Points**

**Favorite: 3 Points**

**When I made my final decision the one's get's another 7 points :) Well, but I also will only pick out my favorite Break Up and favorite Break Up One Shot :D**

**That was it until the 5th May! See you there! :D**

**Talk to you guys soon! :)**


	8. THE WINNER!

Hay guys! You'll finally get the results of the challenge now! :D

Well, and also who won? Break up or Make Up and Jarrett or Larrett? :D

I at first want to say thank you to everyone who took part of it and for everyone who voted! :D

You guys are really the best and I love you all! :)

**Well, I go from the last to the first place...**

**The 5th place goes to...**

Awesomestoryperson with the One Shot 'Aftershock' (Larrett, Make Up) with 23 points! :D

Your One Shot was great , still and it would've almost been the 4th place! :)

**Well, the 4th place goes to...**

1Dlovver with the One Shot 'Tears of Betrayal' (Larrett, Break Up) with 25 points! :D

I personally also really liked your One Shot and it was really great! You also came almost in to third place! :D

**Because the 3rd place goes to...**

Junatina with the One Shot 'Who do you really love?' (Jarrett, Break up) with 26 points! :D

Congratulations on that and congratulations on the really awesome One Shot! :D

**Well, and the 2nd place goes to...**

ProudlyUnique with the One Shot 'Worth it' (Jarrett, Make Up) with 61 points! :D

Your One Shot really was awesome as well and you would've deserved the first place , too! :)

**Well, that where the** **other 4 places but now comes the winner of the whole challenge! :D**

**Now that everyone else is already in another place you probably already know who it is but oh well :D**

**The winner is...**

**Grace- 1997 with the One Shot 'It's too late for that' (Jarrett, Break Up) with 85 points!**

**Congratulations girl! You really deserved it! I loved your One Shot as probably everybody else and it was awesome! :D**

Your price is like promised the shout out here, one month on my profile and three times on a story from me that comes up soon! (in fact in a few minutes)

So I wouldn't have thought it but the theme 'Break Up' won the challenge and also the couple 'Jarrett' ! :D

Thanks to everyone who took part of it and who voted again! :D

You guys are the best and I can't believe that my first challenge went that great! :D

I hope that I can make one soon again and you guys will be taking part of it again! :)

**I love you guys and hope to see you soon at another challenge or another I didn't do it story! :) xxx**


End file.
